


Heart Shaped Pancakes:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Comfort Food, Concern/Concerned, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e15 Ho'Opio 'Ia E Ka Noho Ali'I A Ka Ua (Made Prisoner by the Reign of the Rain), Established Relationship, Exhaustion, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Post-Episode: s09e15 Ho'Opio 'Ia E Ka Noho Ali'I A Ka Ua (Made Prisoner by the Reign of the Rain), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Scrapes/Cuts, Slash, Valentine's Day, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny had a hard time trying to figure out a Valentine’s Day present for Steve, What does he come up with?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Heart Shaped Pancakes:

*Summary: Danny had a hard time trying to figure out a Valentine’s Day present for Steve, What does he come up with?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling every part of the case that he just worked on, His partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was taking care of him, as soon as he stepped foot inside his house. The Blond had his usual worry expression on his face.

 

“Babe, Are you okay ?”, The Blond asked him, as he took a good look at him. “I am fine, Seriously, At HQ, The Others had a medic check me over, as soon as they were available”, The Five-O Comnander reassures him, as he leans in gently for a kiss.

 

“I made something simple for dinner, I hope that’s okay”, The Shorter Man said, as he was treating his injuries from the case. Steve said with a smile, & a nod, He was enjoying his lover’s light touches, as soon as he was done. He led the former seal to the table.

 

“What’s all of this ?”, Steve asked, as he took in the lit candles, & the romantic setting. It was nice being cherished, & loved after a crappy day, & night before. Danny sat him down, & explained his gift to him. After endless searching, He decided to do something simple for his lover.

 

“I just want to let you know that I appreciated everything you, & everything you did for me, Rachel, & Gracie, Also, I loved my gift for Valentine’s Day, So, I wanted to do something equally nice for you”. The Hunky Brunette smiled, as he said this to him.

 

“You didn’t have to go through all of this trouble, But, I am glad that you did. I love this, Thank you so much”, This time, They shared a hot kiss. He loves Danny’s cooking, especially his pancakes, It was heart-shaped, & it had bananas, & chocolate chips in it.

 

“Eat up, You’ll need your strength”, The Blond said, as he served up their plates, & they just took it easy, & enjoyed their time together, & celebrate the holiday together, & having fun in the process too. The Couple is also not taking anything for granted, & love in the moment from that point on.

 

The End.


End file.
